


To the moon and back

by Littlemoonchild



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: After their second date, Amethyst has the chance to pleasure Pearl for the first time.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Have some "angsty" Pearlmethyst smut y'all. Hope you like it!  
This is the same AU as "Pearl's present" and all of its continuations.

"Fuck, fuck. Pearl! Don't st- uuugh" 

Amethyst came with a silent scream, thighs shaking and hands gripping her girlfriend's short hair. Pearl was deeply satisfied with her reaction. She started kissing Amethyst from her mons pubis to her chest, trying to help her to recover from a breathtaking orgasm. 

"Fuck, P. You are so hot when you are in control like that. You are the first person ever to get me off before our third date" the Latina girl said, placing a sloppy peck on Pearl's prominent nose. "Don't be so harsh, Amethyst. It might be our second date, but we have been dating for almost a year now. I know you and I know what you like. Regardless, I would do anything to hear you moan like that again" she sighed contently and cuddled her girlfriend's naked body, the crotch of her neck being her favorite pillow. 

After recovering a little from her orgasm, Amethyst noticed that the only piece of clothing that Pearl had taken off were her shoes. She wanted so badly to make her feel as good as Pearl had made her… Since they met in person two weeks ago, the fantasy would not leave her mind. She was a greedy bottom and could not help herself when her girlfriend started to get handsy while being on the restaurant some nights ago, ending in a steaming visit to the bathroom. Or like just an hour before, when she was caught jerking herself off out of pure boredom and Pearl treated her to the best orgasm she'd have ever. But she was curious as well on how her girlfriend would look without clothes. And what the hell, she wanted to fuck the other girl senseless. 

"Pierogi, can I return the favor? I would love to make you feel good too. What ya think?" The blush spreading for Pearl's cheeks was priceless. "Ar… Are you sure? I don't want at all to force you to do anything you don't want to" Amethyst kissed Pearl's stuttering mouth, trying to reassure her. "Hey, I want to. Fuck, I've been wanting since we started talking! But if you are not sure, we can wait until you feel safe enough. We'll cuddle for the rest of the night" Done with her statement; the short girl placed herself back on the tight embrace they were sharing.

After some minutes of thinking and trying to keep it together, Pearl decided that it was time to try to lose her fear. Kissing Amethyst bare chest, she looked at her dark eyes and tried to sound convincing. "I… I want you to return the favor, if you are still in the mood, that's it". Amethyst whooped and threw herself on top of her girlfriend, laughing giddily. 

"You are not going to regret this, I promise. I will go slow and please, Pearl, tell me if you need to stop or something like that". Pearl smiled at her and nodded, already feeling embarrassed. "I only have a suggestion… Can I keep my dress on? At least on my abdomen area, please" Amethyst smiled sadly, pretty aware of her girlfriend's insecurities. "Of course you can, babe. Anything you need".

Brown chubby hands traced messy patterns on the pale and skinny shoulders of her partner. She slid her dress straps down to reveal more skin. Pearl's eyes were shut, and her breathing was already shaky. Amethyst tried to soothe her, trailing kisses from her forehead to her jaw and caressing her neck. Open-mouthed and kind of sloppy were the ones placed on her collarbone and when she reached the fabric covering Pearl's petite breasts, she paused. "P, are you okay? Can I pull this down a little?" Pearl managed to whisper her consent and gasped when Amethyst revealed her almost non-existent boobs.

"Ugh, Pearl. You are so beautiful I could eat you up" at this comment, Pearl giggled and opened her eyes just enough to look at her girlfriend on the eye. Muttering a shy 'thank you', she gestured to Amethyst to go on. The short girl dragged her fingers from her neck to her sternum, avoiding direct contact with the two hardening nubs that begged for attention. Pearl moaned softly when she reached one pinkish areola and that was her cue to get to the next step. Making her tongue as soft as possible, she lapped one nipple while rotating the other one between her fingers. The soft noises Pearl was making were celestial, making her stomach flutter. Testing the waters, she started to suck it without applying much pressure. When the other girl back arched, she knew she was going in the right direction.

After a couple of minutes, she switched sides, taking advantage of how sensitive Pearl's boobs were. Her girlfriend was squirming and panting, her chest heaving under Amethyst's loving ministrations. She felt exhilarated. Making the love of her life feel so good was just as amazing as Pearl loving her. 

Needing more and wanting to make the other girl cum, she placed herself between Pearl's legs. She spent some time kissing her strong calves, going up to her knees. Her smooth skin felt like silk under her plush lips and Amethyst wanted nothing more than reach the treasure hidden under baby blue panties. When she smooched her thin thighs, Pearl bolted to sitting position, an anxious glint in her eyes.

"We can stop if you need, Pearl. I'm not going to be mad. I just want you to relax and have a great time". Pearl nodded, hot tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. Amethyst came closer to hug her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "We can continue, darling. Sorry for being an emotional mess today" the short girl was relieved to hear that she wanted to finish this but gave her girlfriend time to recover from her sudden outburst. When Pearl's breathing evened, she resumed her previous position. Stroking that impossible long legs of hers, Amethyst began to nibble on the tender skin of her inner thigh. She could smell Pearl's arousal and feel the heat that her pussy irradiated. Her mouth watered with just the thought.

Hocking her thumbs on the elastic band of the panties after asking for the green light, she carefully took off the tall girl underwear. Threads of liquid arousal stuck to the fabric and covered completely her outer lips, almost reaching her ass. Amethyst was speechless and Pearl's anxiety was starting to ramp up. "Shh, it's okay, babe. I'm just staring because you are so stunningly perfect... May I?" She asked, making an obscene gesture with her fingers and tongue. "Yes, but please, I don't want nothing inside". Amethyst hummed in understanding, distracted by the hard bundle of nerves that had caught her attention. "Gotcha, Pierogi. Tell me if you need anything else".

She took her time to enjoy the sight of her girlfriend's pretty cunt. Helping herself with two fingers, she opened her labia to reveal her soaked opening. Pearl looked neat and elegant even in the more unimaginable places. Her folds were symmetric and aesthetically pleasing, with different shades of pink that matched her pale skin. The first stroke of her tongue was tentative, hoping to get a positive reaction from Pearl. She looked up to see her covering her face with her two hands, chest heaving and her blush reaching to her chest. She liked again, this time applying more pressure to her clit, and this time, a loud whimper of pleasure escaped Pearl's thin lips. 

Excited for keep going, she resumed lapping every drop of her girlfriend's natural lube. Her taste and smell were enticing, almost intoxicating. Amethyst wanted to save that on her memory, that musky and earthy odor; that salty yet sweet taste. She was too caught up in her mind to notice the hand that was now trying to keep her bangs away from her eyes. "Amethyst, I know it's going to take long for me to cum but please don't stop" she pleaded, and her girlfriend wanted nothing more than obey. 

A warm sensation invaded Pearl's usually chill body. The things Amethyst was doing to her made her chest feel like it couldn't hold more love feelings for her. On her lower tummy, she was starting to feel her orgasm building up slowly. Every time her tongue circled her clitoris, her hips bucked up, trying to find more friction. Her toes curled and uncurled shockwave after shockwave. She couldn't control her breathing anymore, taking shallow breaths and exhales that were accompanied by long and loud moans. She could see between her fingers the loving gaze the short girl was giving her, and just the sight was enough to get her over the hedge. 

Gripping the sheets below her, Pearl screamed Amethyst name. Breathless, light-headed, ascending to heaven and feeling nothing but the warm hands helping her to come down to Earth again, she came. She came with a rush of liquid that Amethyst wasn't expecting at all, but the stars in her eyes showed how much she was enjoying it. She kissed her girlfriend's oversensitive nub, her perfectly shaved pubes, her thighs, and her hip bones. She was proud of herself for making Pearl come like that, not even trying to hide the smug grin that formed on her lips.

But Pearl was just lying motionless, with her hand still covering her eyes and taking shaky breaths. Amethyst got up and sat down next to her, placing her head on her lap. She was horrified to find tears running down her girlfriend's face. "Hey, hey… Baby, did I hurt you? Pearl talk to me, love. Are you okay? Do you want some time alone?" Pearl just shook her head no and gestured Amethyst to give her a moment. Seconds later, she looked at the short girl. "Would you mind hugging me until I'm feeling better?" Her voice was barely audible, but her girlfriend complied.

After placing herself between Amethyst arms and with a heavy sigh, Pearl tried to speak again. "I'm sorry for scaring you and crying. I don't know why I'm doing it, but I'm sure that it's from happiness. I haven't felt that loved and cared for in my life. I think… " her voice broke, and she was on the verge of tears again. "I think all this crying is because I feel relieved, to finally have someone that accepts me and asks what I want. Relieved from lifting such a huge weight from my shoulders… You just worked magic and helped me to get rid of years and years of trauma and terrible relationships. I love you so much, Amethyst".

The short girl was speechless again. Pearl had mentioned her trauma to be intimate due to past relationships, but she never had in mind that her girlfriend could overcome it to be with her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she tried to stop them before worrying Pearl. "P, you have nothing to worry about when you are with me. I'm gonna take care of you, you'll see. I love you to the moon and back, Pierogi". 

Pearl laughed from exhaustion and love, placing her leg between her girlfriend's and reaching for the covers, ready to snuggle till sleep found them. "I'm lucky to have you, Amethyst. I'm so thankful to the stars that aligned to make me meet you…" she closed her eyes and placed a kiss on top of Amethyst head.

"Believe me, Pearly. If someone is lucky here, it's me. I can't believe such a wonderful human being as you are here, thanking me for doing the minimum effort to love her". Pearl, emotional and tired, kissed her and pulled her flush against her front, feeling like the universe had sent her a gift in the form of such a breathtaking woman. 


End file.
